A right circular cone has a volume of $12\pi$ cubic centimeters. The height of the cone is 4 cm. How many centimeters is the circumference of the base of the cone, in terms of $\pi$?
Answer: The volume of a cone is $\frac{1}{3}\pi r^2 h$. We're given that the volume is $12\pi$ and the height is $4$. Thus, $\frac{1}{3}\pi r^2 \cdot 4 = 12\pi$. Solving for $r$, we find $r = 3$. Therefore, the circumference of the base is $2\pi r = \boxed{6\pi}$.